Deudas
by chipikroou
Summary: Vamos, el único problema matemático que el rubio es capaz de resolver es ver cuantos minutos debe ponerle al microondas con tantos vasos de ramen instantáneo. Así que la curiosidad le ganó. "¿Aceptas cuerpomatic?" ¡YAOI! Contiene tintes sexuales.


_El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Deudas._

– Teme...

Sasuke juntó las cejas unos momentos y luego levantó la mirada de la revista que estaba ojeando, molesto por haber sido interrumpido, aquel artículo sobre la nueva reforma agraria en verdad le interesaba; observó, con su semblante estoico de siempre, la cara de circunstancias que tenía el rubio de ojos azules que estaba parado en la caja. Bajó la revista luego de rodar la mirada, no le dejaría terminar de leer hasta que le hiciera caso, lo conocía de sobra.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– No traje efectivo suficiente, ¿me prestas 200?

Se quedó serio durante unos momentos, mirándolo impávido, aunque un poco molesto a decir verdad. Reparó unos momentos en las consecuencias que acarreaba el no prestarle el efectivo que necesitaba, no eran muchas, en realidad solo era una, pero vaya que pesaba: un refrigerador vacío. Gracias, pero no gracias. Ahogando un suspiro sacó la billetera, sintiéndose como uno de los personajes de esos programas que le gustaba ver al rubio, cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero salía un malnacido mujeriego y un pobre diablo sin dinero y divorciado.

– Ten.

– Gracias, llegando a casa te pago.

– Aja.

Vamos, como si eso fuera a pasar, ya varias veces le había hecho esa el rubio y no veía el día en que le pagara. Regresó a su lectura, en lo que esperaba que el rubio terminara de pagar y de embolsar los víveres, el no le iba a ayudar.

– Solo falta el grifo.

Dejó la revista en su lugar y caminó detrás del rubio, hasta llegar al auto, acomodaron los víveres en la cajuela y se dirigieron a la tienda de herramienta y todo tipo de objetos para el hogar, comprarían un nuevo grifo, ya que el rubio lo había roto.

¿Como? Buena pregunta, quien sabe.

Así que al entrar a la tienda, Sasuke se entretuvo viendo unos muestrarios de pintura, ya se había aburrido del color azul de su habitación. No era amante de estar viendo objetos que veía a diario en casa, todos más caros y a final de cuentas venían haciendo la misma jalada, así que le delegaría la tarea de buscar el grifo al rubio. Estaba decidiéndose entre un rojo oscuro y un gris, cuando la estrepitosa voz del rubio lo obligó a girar el cuello hacia la izquierda.

El muchacho sostenía el grifo que comprarían, exactamente igual al averiado en el apartamento... por lo menos fue capaz de encontrarlo… pero de nuevo tenía la cara odiosa de circunstancias. Recordó que el rubio ya no tenía efectivo que gastar y con cara de pocos amigos, sacó su billetera, le lanzó el dinero de mala gana al rubio, que lo tomó sonriente y se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

Fastidiado tomó su chaqueta y caminó detrás del rubio.

Una vez en el auto y seguros de que nada faltaba, emprendieron camino a casa, Sasuke iba manejando, escuchando al rubio hablar y hablar sobre los tipos de grifos que había visto. Al llegar a casa se encargaron de bajar los víveres y después de que el rubio demostrara no tener una sola habilidad dentro del campo de la fontanería, Sasuke se encargó de arreglar el grifo… lo cual le costó un baño de agua helada, ¡gratis! Malhumorado salió del baño y le arrojó al rubio la camisa que había llevado puesta y que estaba empapada.

– ¡Oye!

– Cállate.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, dispuesto a ver el documental de tortura que habían anunciado, pero el sonido de una calculadora lo hizo desviar su atención por completo. El rubio lucía muy concentrado en su tarea y a Sasuke en verdad le pareció extraño verlo tan empeñado en resolver algún tipo de problema matemático.

Vamos, el único problema matemático que el rubio es capaz de resolver es ver cuantos minutos debe ponerle al microondas con tantos vasos de ramen instantáneo.

Así que la curiosidad le ganó.

– ¿Que haces?

– Saco las cuentas...

Interesado, se levanto del sillón y se sentó a lado del rubio, para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

– ¿Esta vez si me vas a pagar? – Pregunto incrédulo.

– Si... Creo que te quedare a deber 67... Más lo de la semana pasada… y lo de la cosa esa de hace mucho… serían…

Los botoncitos de la calculadora fueron oprimidos a una velocidad que nunca antes había empleado el rubio, al menos no frente a Sasuke.

– Te quedaré a deber 150 en total.

– Mmm

– Aunque...

Se giró, ya se había levantado y caminaba en dirección al sillón de nuevo, observó al rubio con una ceja enarcada.

– ¿Aceptas cuerpomatic?

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de asimilarla respuesta… aunque a esas alturas dudaba que hubiera existido una. Sasuke se había abalanzado sobre el sin darle oportunidad a escapar o decir algo y en menos de un parpadeo ya había logrado desabrocharle los pantalones. En esos momentos luchaba contra la intrépida mano del Uchiha, que se había instalado en su entrepierna y parecía no querer salir de ahí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder evitarlo.

– Ah, Sa-Sasuke... tranquilo… ¡Ahhh!

– Cállate...

Le tomó por la nuca para que no pudiera alejarse, con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, Naruto no pudo evitar ver lo que había crecido bajo los bóxers del azabache, que se paró frente a él.

–... y págame.

Y Sasuke empezó a pensar seriamente en endeudar más a menudo al rubio.

* * *

**¿Me merezco algún comentario?**

No me maten, es la primer vez que escribo yaoi de estos dos... en realidad es la primera vez que escribo yaoi y me llegó en un dos por uno. No se, esta noche me pasó algo, pero bueno, espero que les guste :)

Este... tampoco se de donde salió este, solo estaba hablando con una amiga que dijo que comenzaba a pensar seriamente en usar cuerpomatic y bueeeeno... ojalá si les guste. ¡Jajaja, hasta luego!

**Chipikroou**

Jueves 25 de Julio del año 2013


End file.
